Is It Possible To Make It Right
by PunkNDisorderly
Summary: Palex, plain and simple. I'm not sure where it is going, but I know where I want it to end up, so come along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

So this is not my first story, but it is my first degrassi story. I have started and stopped this so many times that it isn't even funny, but I am rather happy with what I have started with so I figured I would put it up and see what happens. The story is palex, it might involve other couples, but understand that I have not seen every episode of degrassi, but I have seen all of seasons 3, 5, and 6 so hopefully that is enough for know…I don't own anything and I suck at grammar so please just deal with it like I am. Thanks and happy palex time….ps. comments are greatly accepted and considered. Also I know this is short but it is basically just the beginning I have longer chapters but they just didn't fit in coming right after this…

Alex's perspective

It was a mistake, I knew the moment after it happened, but I couldn't just take it back, I had said it to save her although really I knew it was hurting her more. As I walked away I did my best to hide the tears that slide down my face and I kept telling myself you had to do it, you had it if you didn't you would have driven her headfirst into the ground. It wasn't that I thought we were from to different paths, it wasn't that I didn't want her around, it was simply I didn't want to be the reason that she gave up her dream. I was pretty sure that she wasn't going to give it put but I couldn't take the risk, Marco had told me that she was thinking about putting off Banting to stay here with me, and I wasn't going to let her do that, she deserved the world and I had to make sure she got it because I love her more than anything in the world, even if I never told her.

Paige's perspective

I didn't think that what she said would hurt as much as it did but I was wrong. The moment that the worlds left her lips I wanted to chase after her, grab her arm, and call her on her lie. I didn't think it was true. It couldn't be, it just wasn't her, it made all those sweet nothings that she would whisper in my ear in the dark of night mean nothing. Suddenly all the promises of forever, all the hopes of us against the world where shattered, and it wasn't far. I had been broken up with before, I had been hurt, but never had I had so much hope about tomorrow ripped from beneath me. It hurt so much, I don't fully understand why she did it, maybe I missed the memo that she had left me, but still I wish I could redo whatever it was that I had done wrong to make her do what she did to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school people were surprised when, for the first time in weeks, Alex entered Degrassi, no longer attached to Paige's arm. She was strong she could do this. As she walked down the hall she wonder if Paige had told anybody yet. As she sat down in the back of the MI room, she watched for Paige to come through the door. She waited and waited but no Paige. Alex knew that Paige was not one for missing school, she knew she was probably the reason for it, she knew that she had hurt her, but it had to be done. As she looked around she locked eyes with Marco, when they did this he came over and sat next to her.

"So where's your girlfriend, I tried calling her this morning, but no one picked up. I figured that you two were at your house, but she's not here and you are." He was still the same happy Marco, Paige must not have told anyone because if she had it would have been Marco.

"How should I know where your little friend is, its not my responsibility to know where she is every minute of the day." I knew I was building my walls again, against my own will, but I had to prove that she didn't mean anything to me so that she would move on and go to Banting.

"What, did something happen between you to or did you just not get enough sleep last night, cuz the Alex from yesterday was not this moody." He looked at me with that half grin of his probably thinking this was some act and at any moment Paige would walk in and he would be the butt of the joke.

"We're over. Not that its your business. Now can you go away." His mouth dropped I know he didn't believe me but he got up anyways and walked out to the hall way, I saw him pull out his phone, calling Paige no doubt. He must not have gotten through because he hung up to quickly, then he got an idea and dialled another number. This time he got through, he must have called Dylan because he had a goofy grin on his face for the first part of the convo then he got serious. I saw his eyes furrow and he turned to look at me. I looked away, he knew it was true now. Just then Mr. Simpson came into the room, as he looked at the clock he went to the door " Marco, do you plan on joining us today?" Marco looked at him, he was must have been deciding between going to Paige's and coming to class. Finally an answer "Ya alright be right there." He said good-bye and hung up, as he walked back in he looked at me again, he looked to my right and left but thank goodness both computers were taken, I couldn't take the inquisition, not yet anyways. When the bell rang I literally ran out of the room, I had to avoid Marco at all costs, still I heard him calling my name. I was never so happy to have a second period spare.

As I walk up the stairs to my apartment I see someone sitting at my door. No do they think they are doing here. Can't they just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone right now, I just want to go to my room, crawl in my bed and forget the world today.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except what I make up. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

I hang back trying to decide if I really want to go through this confrontation, but if I don't go forward I will be stuck and have nowhere to go. I walk towards the door not looking at her, if I look at her I might break and I can't do that, not in front of her. Finally just before I get to the door, she turns her head and looks at me.

"Lexi, hun, please we need to talk" her voice cracked and as I looked at her eyes I knew she had been crying. I hated seeing her like this and knowing that I had done this to her.

"Why are you here, we're over remember." It took all I had to say those words to her face. I knew they would break another piece of her heart but she had to go to Banting, I wasn't going to be the reason she gave up something great. She's looking at me in disbelief that I just said that to her.

"Cuz I need you. We're not over; I'm not giving you up that easily. Please can we just talk." I had been leaning against the door avoiding eye contact. She starts to get closer, she's in front of me now, she's putting her arms on the door around me, pinning me in place. She bends her head down to reach my gaze, which had fallen to floor. "I know you didn't mean what you said, I don't know why you said it, but I know your hurting just as bad as me." She's staring into my eyes, as I look back I notice how blue her eyes are today, they are almost glowing. As she looks back she leans in towards me.

Before I can react she has captured my lips with hers. She is bold today, she wraps her right arm around my waist, and puts her left on my cheek, they both pull me close to her at the same time. She holding onto me for dear life, not letting me go. I shouldn't be doing this, but I kiss her back, I have to, she's my Paige. I welcome how close we are, how alive I feel, no matter how good I feel though the good part of me, the part she brought out, is yelling to let go of her, to let her be, to stop this before it goes to far. I try my best to silence it, and as she lets my lips go and starts to kiss down my neck it gets easier. I finally can't take her lips not being on mine any longer and pull her face back up to mine. My biggest mistake of the day, I'm proving her point, I'm telling her she's right.

Finally the voice in me gets to loud to ignore as our mouths mingle I can feel it coming up, I don't want it to but it is, "PAIGE STOP!!". She pulls back surprised by my words.

"What, not going to work, come here hun." She's smiling as she goes to pull my face back to hers. I love to see her smile; still I can't let this happen.

"Paige, NO! I think you should go." I put my hands on her arms and put them at her sides. "It's over, you know that. What just happened was good-bye." I turn and put my key in the door, she is standing facing my back. "I'll be seeing you." I escape inside, she hasn't moved from where she was. As I close the door, the snap of the lock pulls her out of her trance.

"Alex, WAIT!" I slide down the door and feel her pound on it. I hear her voice "Lexi, that wasn't good-bye. Open the door, please. Don't do this, please. I love you." My heart breaks at those words I want to open the door right then, let her in, hold her close and tell her I feel the same. Damn her bringing out the better side of me, it won't let me do something that stupid, instead it yells "BANTING, BANTING, BANTING" over and over again.

I hear something slide down the other side of the door, she is sitting on the floor now. I can hear her soft sobs, I've done this to her and I can't fix it, not right now. As I sit here listening to her, I can tell her sobs are getting worse. I bit my hand to stifle my own cry, hot wet tears trail down my face. We sit like that for awhile, each on the other side of the door, finally I hear her dialling a number, then "Dylan, please come get me." She sits a little while longer before I see a slip of paper being slide under the door. She is gone.

I pick up the paper and open it. "Alex, I will always love you, one day this will work. This isn't over because true love never dies. – Paige". I grip the paper in my hand and finally let out the cry that has been burning inside. "I love you to Paige". When I finally have the strength I lift myself from the floor, refold the paper, put it in my back pocket, and head over to the phone. I dial Degrassi CS "Yes, this is Alex Nunez's mother, she wont be coming back to school today, she has the flu." The school buys the excuse and I trudge off to my room. As I fall onto my bed and my eyes fall shut, the image of Paige and I together plays back in my mind. Sleep over takes me and Paige takes control of my mind, as always.

Reviews please….


	4. Chapter 4

I still own nothing… Sorry about the wait, I write during the week then update on the weekend usually…Enjoy. P.S. I'm almost done the next chapter and thanks for the reviews I love to know that people are reading this...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

I awake hours later, I roll onto my side and look out my window, what was filled with sunlight earlier is now pitch black. I look at the clock, 9:30, it has been almost 12 hours since I saw Paige. Why does she always have to be my first and last thought, o that's right it's because I love her, not that I will tell her that. As I sit up I realize that it is oddly quiet for my apartment. I wonder if I should get up and go see why that is, then again maybe my mom is so drunk she is just passed out on the couch. Either way I get up to investigate.

As I creep out the door it doesn't look like anyone has been home, there are no new beer bottles on the table. I check the couch, nothing, I get the courage to check her room. I knock first, there is no answer, so I slowly open the door. The bed is still unmade, but that is no surprise, the surprise is that my mom isn't home. As I walk out of the room I realize how hungry I am.

I enter the kitchen and go to the fridge, as I open the door I see a note on a jar. "Lexi, Chad and I went on a little vacation, we'll be back soon. Be careful, don't burn the apartment down. – Mom". I can't believe it she just up and left, not that I should expect anything less, still I would have thought she would leave me some money, not that we can spare it. I guess this is what happens when your mom and her stupid boyfriend are both alcoholics, who cares what happens to the kid she has a job and can look after herself. Well there goes my plan to stop going to work; now I have to go, but maybe I can get shifts when Paige isn't working. Despite how hunger I am, I give up on food, everything would require some kind of cooking and I don't feel like dishes so I head back to bed. Sleep may not cure my problems, but it does put them on hold for a little while.

I awake again, only this time not willingly; instead my alarm has gone off. I didn't want to wake up, it as having a Paige dream, it was right at the part when I tell her I love her and then kiss and make up. It's the making up part that I was really waiting to happen, but damn school. I roll out of bed and go to the bathroom and get dressed. The whole time that I'm getting ready I repeat to myself, "you can do this, you can be strong, you can face Paige." I keep telling myself this as I walk out the door, down the stairs, at the bus stop, on the bus, and as I walk up the steps of Degrassi. I thought I was doing pretty good, I had made it this far now all I had to do was get through my one morning class with her.

As I walk into the classroom I realize that once again she is not there. I take my seat and pray that she doesn't show, I need to keep up my grades and having her around will only preoccupy my mind. The bell rings, she's still MIA and I thank my lucky stars, but then I notice that Marco isn't here either, he never misses MI. I look up at the door just as Mr. Simpson goes to close it.

"Sorry Mr. S, there was a line up at The Dot." Marco scans the room, I know he is looking for me and as his eyes see me I look down. "Ya Mr.S you know a girl can't start her day without caffeine." Paige has yet to follow Marco's gaze which is fixed on me, I know this because I can always tell when Paige is looking at me. "Fine, just take your seats." It is with this comment that I realize the worst thing all day, since I was dating Paige and Marco is always with her, the two seats next to me are the only empty ones in the entire room.

I'm thinking fast, I just can't get up and leave that would be to obvious, but I'm not sure that I can sit here next to her or Marco. Then out of nowhere, I feel her eyes on me. She sits down next to me. "Hey, hun, whats up?" She's talking to me, I thought we had been through this last night, we're over, why does she have to make this so hard. "Lexi, over here, snap out of it." She waves her hand infront of my face, then she takes my hand in hers and starts rubbing it, what is going on with her. " What no good morning babe, not hello kiss, no witty remark about mornings being to early?" Come on Paige get the picture where over, I still haven't replied to her comments, I'm hoping that would get the point across. "Ms. Michalchuk, I let your lateness slide this morning, but if you keep talking I'm afraid I can't ignore that." Finally Paige turns towards the front of the room, "Sorry again Mr.S I was just trying to get what I missed yesterday from Alex." She still hasn't dropped my hand, everything with Paige is a battle and so far I'm losing the war. As I look up and meet Mr. Simpson's stern eyes to confirm Paige's comment I notice Marco staring at us in disbelief. He is looking at her hand on mine and was probably watching the whole thing unfold. He looks almost as confused as I feel.

As class starts I don't have the guts to pull my hand away from Paiges. I should, I really know that I should, but after yesterday, after I realized how much pain I'm putting her through, I figure that least I can do is give her my hand to hold onto until she gets that were over. I am trying to rationalize this thought in my mind, I had come to the conclusion I am like Heroin-you can't just stop cold turkey, you need to wean yourself off- when I see the notice "one new d-mail", I look at the sender, Paige M. Damn it, I open it.

" Meeri called me yesterday, she needs us to work tonight and tomorrow. She said she couldn't get hold of you but wondered if I thought you would take the offer. I told her yes, I figured you'd be up for it, who can resist spending time with me right? Anyways she needed us cuz Stacy and that other girl quit, something about being sick of robbing people blind with the prices of food, I don't know. But Dylan and Marco said they were going to a movie tonight and offered to pick us up. We'll be at your house for 5:30. Later Paige…PS no getting out of this, Meeri said if we refused work she would fire us, not that she can run the place by herself, but whatever."

I rub the bridge of my noise with my free hand, Paige still has the other one captive. I reply.

"I'm a big girl I can get myself there on my own. PS I thought we went over this, we aren't together, so can I have my hand back. – Alex"

I send it, afraid that she will freak out. Instead though she turns her head towards me and gives a little laugh. The message again "one new d-mail."

"Don't be stupid, we'll pick you up and that's final. I don't know if I can give your hand back, I like it a lot and it seems to like me. – Paige…PS we may be over, but like I said this will work someday and I'm starting it right now."

Before I have time to reply the bell rings. Paige turns to me and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. I look at her like she;s crazy. "Talk to you later, we'll be there at 5:30. You can have your hand back now." She finally drops my hand and walks out of the room. I'm still standing there as Marco follows her out, waving his hands and talking a hundred miles a minute. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews o how I love them let me count the ways…so once again I don't own Degrassi, but I do love the ending to this season…

Chapter 5

As I walk into my apartment and look around I feel the urge to clean up. The place is always such a dump; maybe since I'm the only one here I can keep it presentable for more than 24 hours. I start picking things up, collecting the clothes that are all over the floor. I try not to think about the fact that I don't even know who's they are, and just focus on cleaning. Cleaning takes my mind off of Paige, not for long, but long enough.

This morning was not what I expected. I would have thought she would be broken up, that she wouldn't even come to school. I had never seen her like this before, determined to make this work. I don't care how hard she was going to try, it wouldn't work, when the time came she had to go to Banting, she had to get in her car and drive away, leaving me the rear-view mirror. I have to be strong, I have to resist, I have to show her that we are over.

Once I was done cleaning I looked at the clock, 11:45, I would be able to catch the 12:00 o'clock bus if I got my stuff together. I didn't really want to go back to school, but I had to, I needed to graduate, I need to be able to get somewhere one day. As I got outside I realized that it had started to rain, not hard but just a drizzle. As I stood at the bus stop I saw a familiar car go past, it started to slow down and then finally stopped a few feet down from the bus stop. As it started to back up I knew who it was. He rolled the window down, "Lexi my favourite girl, can I give you a ride somewhere?" I couldn't believe that I had confided in him that night after my break-up with Paige. I looked at my watch, 12:10 the bus was late, which it never was. He stared at me with his dopey eyes and goofy grin, he could be hard to resist sometimes. "Well, you coming?" I looked down the street, hoping the bus would magically appear coming around the corner, no such luck. "Sure, why not." I opened the door and got in the car.

It was sort of comforting to be back in his car, he had the heat on just so it was warm, and he didn't have the music turned up to loud. It was almost like the first time I had gotten in his car, he had just got it and was paranoid about everything, watch the seats, don't touch the volume, no we can't put the a/c on, good old Jay. The real Jay, the caring Jay, the non-perverted Jay, the Jay I had dated before his image was important. It's hard to make anyone think that Jay had ever existed, but he had. I haven't tried to convince anyone of that Jay in a long time, he had a rep to protect and so did I. I missed him though, but that night when I told him about Paige I saw the old Jay, I saw something in his eyes, that caring look, that "I feel bad for you Lexi" look he used to only give me when he had to see my mom and her drunk boyfriends. As we drove I could feel that Jay again, maybe he wasn't as lost as I thought he was.

"So you gonna tell where you have to go, or are we just driving?" His comment snapped me out of my memory. I looked out the window, his offer to just drive was tempting, I knew he would take me anywhere, but I had somewhere to be.

"Degrassi, I have class this afternoon." He looked over at me, he must have heard something in my voice, perhaps it was how steady it was. I was to calm for his likely, he was used to my attitude, but I didn't feel like putting that much effort into such a worthless explanation.

"Lexi, I know what you're going through must be hard. When you broke up with me, I felt like I had lost more than just some girl. But you know I'm sure if you tried hard enough you could get her back. You two had something, something real." I looked at him; he was back, old Jay had returned. I decided to tell him the truth, I knew that whatever was going to be said in this car today would stay here.

"It's not that simple Jay. I can't have her back. She was going to give up Banting for me, and I can't her do that, not after how hard she has worked. I gave her up for her own good, not because I screwed up, because I didn't want her to screw up." It was silent after that, he was thinking I could tell because his eyebrows were scrunched together and he was sort of frowning.

"In that case I get why you did it, still though do you think it was right, do you think in 10 years, 20 years, you can look back and say you are proud of what you did, do you think she will look back and say 'hey thanks Alex for letting me go.' I don't think you will, I think you'll look back and hate what you've done, and I think she'll look back and say 'I remember when that girl broke my heart.' Of all the people you know I think I take the prize for most screw-ups, but one that I regret the most is the one when I changed. I knew it happened, I went from normal to hard-core bad ass. Its true I admit it, but all I think about is how much it must have hurt you to see me go so wrong, how much stupid shit I did just because I could, how I made you bad with me. I don't want that for you. I want you to look back and be okay with what happened." I looked at Jay in shock; he had not been this open since we were kids. He hadn't took his eyes off the road, I knew it was so that he didn't have to face me and say all of that, being open was hard for him even a long time ago. I didn't really know what to say, I didn't want to ruin this moment, it was such a rare event I wanted it to linger. I wondered if he was back, if he was going to put the whole hard-core thing behind him, straighten up, fly right. He could if he wanted, he wasn't an idiot, he just never applied himself, he liked to be working, not sitting around trying to make sense of numbers. Finally I felt it was my turn to say something.

"I don't know if I'll be okay with this, but if I keep her around and drag her down, I think I would regret that more than anything. It hurts to know I am breaking her, but when I think about us living in some sorry excuse of an apartment, like mine, making minimum wage, living pay check to pay check that image is more unbearable because it would be all my fault. Maybe it's just not in the cards for us right now, maybe in a few years, or maybe in another universe things would be different, but right now I have to look out for her, I have to make sure its okay, so that if that day comes I can welcome it with open arms, love whole heartedly, and be able to promise it forever." We had just come to a stop at a red light, I never realized how long the drive to Degrassi was, it felt like forever, but right now forever wouldn't be long enough. I wished Jay was always like this, always caring, not such a pain. He finally pulled his eyes off the road and looked at me. Wheels were turning, I could see them moving, I could see he was feeling something, he wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out just the right words.

"Maybe things won't turn out that way, if you want them to be so different then make them change. Look at you now, you're graduating, you're not hanging out at the ravine anymore, you have a job, and you're in love at 18. Did you see any of that ever happening to you? Things change, people change, the future is whatever you want to make it, don't waste it on what if's or could be's." The car came to a stop again, this time in front of my stop. I didn't want to get out right now; I want to talk to Jay. He gave me so much hope right now, something I desperately needed. As I looked out the window I contemplated staying put, not moving and just telling him to drive. I looked back at him.

"Well, go on get out. You want a different future then get you butt to class and finish something for once. I don't want to have another regret that I could have stopped." I looked at him and sighed. He was making it hard not to hug him.

"Alright fine, I'll go. But listen, Chad and mom are on some stupid vacation right now and I could really use someone around, so do you wanna come over later. I work until 10" He looked at me with that goofy grin again. "Don't get any ideas, I'm a lesbian remember." He gave an over exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at work and I'll bring pizza. Now go." I looked at him and without a word told him how much this meant to me. I opened the car door and got out. "Later" was my reply as I closed the door. As I walked away I heard his window roll down, "Come on babe, can you shake it a lil more." I grinned, "Ya right you think your getting a piece of this, I just upped my price." It was a stupid saying between us, people had always looked at us like we were crazy when we said, but it wasn't a fight. We had heard in a movie once when we were younger. I don't even remember what it was from, but we always said to seem tough. Right now I knew I wasn't tough, but I felt better about things, like maybe this would all work out. As I walked up the steps I decided to not let things get to me today, not right now anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So I would like to thanks my faithful reader palexoit, its so nice to know you like my story. I would also like to say that I know Jay was not like he is on the show, but I love Mike Lobel and I would like to think that Jay can be just as good as anyone, I wish he was more loveable on the show, but since he isn't I figured its my duty to make him great. Plus I think that every wanna be hard-core guy at one point was a sweet, loving person, who was just like the rest of us whether they admit it or not, what can I say I'm a sucker for a sweet tough guy, who wears his hat backwards, drives a fast car, but at the end of the day can be there to hold you when you cry…maybe I dream to much, o well on with the story.

It was my last class of the day, Promotions. We had to do this crazy project where we had to create a product based on something that already existed, find its market, project cost to manufacture it so people would want it, and research previous attempts with it. I had was at the computer and figured there was only 10 min left so I should check my d-mail one last time for the day. Just my luck one new d-mail, from Marco, I dreaded what he had to say.

Alex,

Stop this. I don't care what you have to do, make it clear to Paige that you guys are over or take her back. I just spent the last hour talking with her in Math and you were the only topic she would talk about. She wants you back so bad its sad. I think I know why you did what you did, the whole Banting thing, I shouldn't have told you that, I'm sorry, but I said it was just a possibility. I don't even know if I should mention what Paige is thinking about doing now that you two are broken up. She thinks you did it because she didn't tell her parents, so she wants to come out to them. I don't think that is such a good idea because maybe she is not a full lesbian, maybe she is just bi, whatever the case I don't want her to have fight with her parents just before she leaves, if she leaves and by if I mean she thinks she can get you back so bad that if she sticks around long enough, you'll cave. Do you get what I'm saying? You did what you did so she would go, but know she wants to stay even more. Alex, I'm begging, do something anything, just try to fix this one way or another. I know you want what's best for her so make up your mind, don't string her along, please. Alex she loves you, you know that right, she loves you more than I think she had ever loved anyone because she has never tried to get anyone back the way that she is trying with you. I think you two need each other and if you don't take her back you will hate yourself for the rest of you life. Please, take her back because she needs you, or just leave her alone so she can heal. –Marco

Jeez why does paige have to be so stubborn, I guess I am going to have to do something, but what. I don't want to hurt her more, I don't want to hurt her at all, but I won't let her give everything up for me, I'm not worth it right now. I guess whatever I do I will have to do it soon, where is Jay when I need him. I need someone to talk to, maybe afterwork we can come up with something. Just then the bell rang and interrupted my thoughts. As I got up to leave I saw Paige down the hallway. She was coming straight to me. I turned and started to walk towards the door. "Alex, hun, wait up," she called. I tried to walk faster but the hallways were to crowded, before I knew what was happening I felt an arm around my waist, a head on my shoulder, and I could smell a sweet air surround me.

"Don't worry its just me, I missed you." She was purring in my ear, as I kept walking she didn't let her hold on me pass, she walked step in step with me. I put my hand on the arm around my waist to try and pull it off, but instead she intertwined her fingers with mine and kept whispering in my ear.

"So what are you up to right now? Want to come over before work, we could do homework or something, whatever you want babe." God this was going to be hard, my heart was racing and I think she knew it. Finally we made it to the door, I still hadn't said anything to her because that would have meant turning my head and falling more into all-that-is-Paige than I wanted to. Once we were outside I heard a familiar voice.

"PAIGE, LIL SIS OVER HERE." It was Dylan he was sitting in his convertible, with Marco right beside him. When Paige saw him she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the car. I wished that she didn't hold on so tight, as we got closer I saw Marco giving me the look.

"Dylan, what's up, where are you and Marco headed?" She somehow managed to get in front of me and pull my arm onto her waist, so that I was in the same position she had been in with me only moments earlier. I tried to pull away but that only resulted in her getting me next to her with her arm wrapped around my waist as we stood side by side.

"Nothing much, I told Mr. Del Rossi that I would help his son here with his math work, so he would pass. What about you two?" Paige was holding me way to tight, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to breath if she didn't let her death grip on me go. Suddenly I noticed a familiar orange car drive behind Dylan.

"Well we were thinking about heading back to my house, to get some MI work done before heading out to work, isn't that right hun?" She turned to look as me with those big blue eyes of hers, I looked back at her not really ready to reply. Just then my prayers were answered. The orange car drove up behind Dylan's and instead of just rolling down the window he actually got out of the car for once.

"Lexi. Hey, so your mom called. She told me I was supposed to look out for you while her and Chad are away. She said something about to many break-ins and muggings in the area, so come on I don't have all day." I looked at him with thanks in my eyes and in return I saw him nod his head. I didn't get a chance to reply though.

"It alright, she's coming to my house, then to work. I'll get her home safe." Paige replied for me, hate dripping from her every word. I had to think of something really good to be able to go. Jay was looking at me asking if it was true, I knew that he figured it wasn't.

"Listen, Paige I actually have to go home because I called the college this morning to ask a few questions and they said they would get back to me this afternoon after school. I don't want them to think I forgot, that wouldn't look to good from a prospective student now would it?" I knew talking about college would make her let me go, anything to do with my future was important to her. She had been harping the future on me and I was sure this would make her think I really had to go.

"O well okay then, if it is the college. But we can take you home you know, it okay." She was loosing her grip on me, I knew this was going to hurt, but when I looked at Marco and his face, I knew I had to do it.

"Paige I don't want you to have to go out of your way just to take me home, Jay's already here and he drove out here to get me. I'll see you later at work okay." I finally got out of her grip and started to walk towards Jay.

"Dude be useful for once, here." I threw my bag at him across the car, he caught it and let out a slight omph. "What am I your man servant?" He was helping me so much and he didn't even know it, I could see Paige frown from behind me. "Well according to my mom, you're my body guard, and body guards are pretty much man servants, so deal with it." He let out a laugh, "Ya whatever." Then he got in the car, as I went to get in the car I heard Paige from behind me, "We'll pick you up at 5:30 for work." The next thing I knew Jay was sticking his head out of the car, "I don't think that will be necessary, I can get her there. No reason to make you go that far out of your way." Paige was walking towards the car, she wasn't going to let this go.

She walked up to my door and knocked on the window, I rolled it down. "Lex you don't have to go with him, we can take you home, no biggie. And Jay we WILL be picking her up at 5:30 for work. So just come on Lex come with me."

I noticed Marco was turned around in the car facing us. "Jay came to get me, you can pick me up for work okay." I saw Marco and Dylan both looking at us now, then Marco spoke up. "Come on Paige, if she wants to go with him let her, lets just go already, we'll pick her up later." I could tell he was getting sick of this and was trying to help me out to, but I didn't know how much good it was going to do.

At his comment I saw Paige's face harden and she closed her eyes, she was fuming. "MARCO, just give me a minute. Jeez, go make out with my brother or something!" I had to stop this, it was getting out of control, she was going to hurt someone if I didn't say something.

I put on a big smiled and a spoken in a soft voice, I looked her right in the eyes, making sure she would get the message. "Paige just go okay, I'll be fine, nothing is gonna happen. I'll see you later okay. I have to go, I don't want miss the call." She soften a bit, I saw it on her face, she was calming down, but probably because she thought that we were going to make up.

"Alright go on, I'll see you at 5:30. Later babe." Then she stuck her head in the window, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She wanted more, but I wasn't going to let her have it, "Later Paige." Jay had been watching us the whole time when finally he opened his mouth. "I like the whole girl on girl thing, but can we go already, unless you two are going to start getting it on right here I don't have time for this." I looked at Paige one last time and saw her eyes, then I looked at Jay, "Ya let's go Jay." With that he put his foot on the gas and we were off, leaving Paige to only be a speck in the mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Long time no update….I know and I am sorry but I didn't realize how soon exams where approaching and suddenly I had to cram. Then summer hit and I went into hibernation. Now hibernation is over and college has started …boo…anywho I hope this makes up a lil for my BIG lack of updates and now that I have internet at my disposal things should be happening more often…hugs if your still with me…

Chapter 7

Jay had taken me home as he had said, but he didn't leave once I had opened the door. I looked hat him sort of funny. Maybe this was the time to ask for his help.

"Lexi I know you want to ask me something, you were silent the whole way home. Can you just ask me whatever it is?" I knew he knew, and I realized that I was being weird, but part of me didn't want to have go this far.

"Listen, can you just come in for a little while so we can talk."

I was looking at the floor, I couldn't do this to his face. The whole drive home I had been making a plan, something that would get things going, or rather make them stop. He didn't say anything just moved past me and took a spot on the couch. I followed behind, head still hung. As I sat down next to him I finally looked up at the tv.

"Alex, go on, I'll just sit here." He knew that's what I needed, silence. It took me only mere moments to spill my plan to him. When I was done, he just sat there and put his head in his hands.

"I don't want to do this. It's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you come up with."He looked up at me and I finally turned to look him in the eyes.

"Please Jay, you're my last hope I'm not going to let her fuck up her life over me. I need to do this, so she will go on and do all the great things I know she can do with her life." I had took hold of his gaze now. I knew he was searching me for the reassurance that he would need.

"Ughhh. Fine I'll do it. But if she comes after me, you are gonna pay. You do know that what we are about to do is probably gonna kill her right, after this I'm not sure if you can turn it around." I knew he was telling the truth, this was going to kill her, but I knew that not matter what if I ever tried again I could make it right, he didn't know Paige like I did.

"I know what this means and I know what its going to do to her, but it has to be done. It's not just her that's going to hurt you know, I don't want to do this to her, but I have no choice, she isn't being reasonable anymore." I couldn't help feeling worse about this now that it was going to happen, this should not have had to happen.

"Lex I know this is going to hurt you, but you're strong, you're a fighter, I know that you will be fine. Although just know that I'm not going to hold you every night as you cry away your pain." I shook my head, I knew a smart comment was coming because he had gone to long without one. As I looked around the room I saw the clock 5:20, damn work.

"Alright well Paige will be here soon so I have to get dressed for work, your welcome to stay just remember to pick me up after." As I got up off the couch and started to walk to my room I heard the tv click on. Good old Jay, offer him time infront of the tube and he was putty in your hands. Once I was ready I headed for the door, 5:28, just in time. I head the buzzer on the intercom, and then Jay talking. "Ya princess she'll be right down." As I opened the door, I reminded him, "It starts tonight so be there." All I got for a response though was a waving hand and grunt that sounded like yup. I locked the door and shook my head as I went down stairs.

Everyone was in the car, and by everyone I mean Marco, Dylan, and Paige. For once I was greatful that Paige had smashed up Spinner's car because it meant that she couldn't drive and that I wouldn't have to be locked in a closed space with her all alone. As I got to the car though I notice Marco was getting out and pulling the seat forward, damn backseats. I knew I was meant to be in the back, but I didn't feel ready for that yet.

"You can sit back there with Paige if you want Marco, it's okay with me." Marco gave me a look signalling that he was willing to take me up on that offer, but Paige spoke for him instead. "Don't be silly hun, I saved this seat just for you. Besides if he's back here Dylan can't hold his hand and kiss him at red lights." Marco just shrugged and ushered me in the backseat with a quiet sorry.

The whole ride was akward, Paige kept holding my hand and I kept pulling away and cracking my knuckles. She finally gave up and leaned into me instead. I moved over till I was right in to corner, though it didn't work, she just followed me. It was just as she was about to brush a hair away from my face that we arrived at the mall.

"Alright ladies, the ride stops here, I have plans for me and Marco so get out." I jumped out as Marco pulled the seat forward, but Paige grabbed my hand before I had the chance to run away.

"Thanks for the ride Dylan, you'll be here after to pick us up right?" She looked over at me then at her brother.

"Ya I guess so, do I really have a choice. I'll come in and get you when I'm here." With that he looked over at Marco with a goofy grin, I didn't want to think about what was going on inside his head.

"Actually I don't need a ride home, but thanks for this one. I'll see you inside Paige." She had been shocked and dropped my hand, giving me the opertunity to walk away and get on the job. I heard marco saying her name in the distance, but I didn't turn around, I kept my eyes forward.

That night at work was one of the worst. Between extremely grouchy customers and having to avoid Paige's attempts at getting close to me, I was dead tired by the end of my shift. Who knew avoiding the one you loved could be so hard to do. As I wiped the counter for what I hopped was the last time for the night I felt her standing right behind me.

"So, what was with before, why don't you need a ride?" I refused to turn around.

"Umm Jay said he would pick me up." She was getting closer, I could smell her green apple shampoo.

"Babe, what are you doing with him, he's a waste of your time. Why don't you just come with me and we can head back to my house and have a lil party of our own for the night." Damn the way she said that, all the possibilities that she opened up just with the tone of her voice was crazy.

"Jay's not a waste of time, he is my oldest friend." She was leaning into me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Come on last week you couldn't stand the guy. I bet I can make you really happy tonight if you come with me, you'll forget all about Jay." Play hard, I pulled her arms off of me.

"Things change Paige, besides I miss him and…" We were interrupted by the voice I had been waiting for.

"Lexi, baby, how's it going? You about ready to blow this joint and spend the night with something better?" He was going to be great at this.

"Ya just a sec." He walked closer to be me and just as I was about to turn around he pulled me back.

"Wait, hows about one just to hold me over for a little while?" I leaned forward and he met my lips. It wasn't like kissing Paige, nothing was, but it had to be done, I pulled his head towards me, making a show infront of a speechless Paige. When we finally pulled apart I realized we weren't alone, a fuming Dylan and a confused Marco were right behind my white night.

"How was that babe, now wait right here and I'll be back before you know it." As I turned around I tapped the brim of his hat, which was forward for once, and I made a show of shaking my ass.

"Aww come on do you have to share that shake with everyone, I thought it was just for me.." Jeez Jay your to good.

"It's all for you, I'm just showing others what they are missing." I looked over my shoulder and gave him a wink. This was hard, kissing him was like kissing my brother, if I had a brother that is. I had to fight the urge to turn back when I heard marco trying to calmly say paiges name. As I rounded the corner I heard her words "why is she breaking my heart?" I got my stuff together from the work room and headed back towards the flames. Jay was leaning against the counter with his cool guy attitude dripping from every pore on his body.

"Aw there she is. Sugar sweet, my tastiest treat of the week." What an idiot, god okay up until now I thought things would be weird but not creepy. He wrapped his arm around my stomach as I came out from behind the counter, his fingers dancing on my hip. He was whispering into my ear, just loud enough for our crowd to hear. When I finally looked up I saw a paige being held back by Marco, she looked about ready to rip jay's throat out. Just as I looked towards Dylan he made a move. He grabbed paige by the shoulders, and pushed her towards the work room. "Lil sis, get your butt ready to go I don't have all day to wait around. Now GO!" His last comment was firm, I think it was meant more for me and jay as I saw him turn around to look at us. He didn't let go of paige, not even when they reached the door, he followed her instead.

As Jay and I passed Marco he finally spoke up "Is this a joke? What are you doing?"

I looked at him, "swear to keep your mouth shut, even to your boy toy and your best friend?" He just nodded I knew he would after I told him, "I'm saving her from making the biggest regret of her life, go with this its only for a few weeks." He looked at me and spoke again, "when I said fix it I thought you would work this out with her, not hurt her." I hated to do this, "this is the answer, this is fixing it. I'm sorry Marco but this isn't going to be your fairy tale ending." Marco looked down at his shoes, "alright, I get it. I know nothing. Just please go before she comes back." I knew what his request really meant, "don't break her twice in one night, or I might not be able to fix this" I agreed with a simple nod.

As Jay and I reached the door, he whispered in my ear one last time, "are you okay?" As I turned to look behind me one last time I saw her, still in her brown uniform, being held by marco. A tear slide down my face, Jay noticed and pulled me closer, wiping it away. He didn't need to tell me anything he just needed to hold me, and he did. He may have joked about not being there for my sob filled nights, but when it came down to it he held me, he rubbed my back, and he got me a sleeping pill so I could get some rest. He wasn't a jackass tonight, no tonight he was the best thing I had in my life, he was my family. Tonight he loved me and I loved him though it was nothing more than the love you share with your closest friends, it meant more to me to be close to a warm body and feel like, for once in my life, I wasn't alone without paige.


	8. Chapter 8

So I really like this chapter, I feel like it sets a lot of stuff up that is to come. I hope this didn't take to long to post, please be patient. I will try to get one up every week, but this week is possibly the craziest that I will have for a little while. I'm trying here and I love all the positive feedback, thanks so much for the support.

Chapter 8

Life without Paige was an odd thing. It hurt to walk the hallways and not see her smile directed my way. After she saw me and Jay together after work she backed off. She did write me an e-mail asking me what was up, but all I replied with was "we're over, its not your business". I missed my group; see ditching Paige also meant that Marco and the rest of them would no longer talk to me. I had known that was going to happen, but it still sucked to have to eat lunch by myself in the alleyway. Jay knew how much this was killing me, although one of the best things to come out of this was getting him back; he was his old self again.

He was dependable, picking me up from school, he was caring, not making fun of my tears, and he had a brain again, not snickering about two girls together. Jay was Jason, he still had his tough exterior, but when we were alone together he would wrap his arm around me and let me spill my guts. He had been spending almost every night with me at the apartment, Mom and Chad were still gone and he didn't like the idea of me alone all the time. It was nice to have the place to myself, to not have to worry about getting hit by Chad when he is to drunk, to not have to argue with my mom about Chad. The only downer was that with an apartment came bills.

I had been working my ass off, every shift I could get that wasn't with Paige I would take. Between rent, utilities, and food I was barely making it. Jay was even helping he managed to get a job at some garage during the day and was putting money towards the expenses. He had justified his input with, "I spend enough time here to help pay for things other than beer and pizza". I knew he was lying, he had only bought beer once and well pizza, sure there was a pie a week, but that was nothing other than a rumble suppressant to my stomach.

I hadn't noticed how much I wasn't eating until a few days ago when I looked in the mirror after gym. I was paler than usual, my once curvy body now more board like, and the dark circles under my eyes made me look like some sort of villain. I hated the way I looked, not that I ever really cared all that much, but now all I saw was a mess, I saw what my mother had become and it scared me. I knew things had to change, dropping out of school seemed like an option, though I knew I needed to finish, it was my goal. My grades weren't actually all that bad, sure they could be better, but with everything going on I thought I was doing well. I had only missed 2 classes and that was because there was an afternoon party at the theatre that paid double and I needed the cash. As nice as it would have been to have my mom back, I figured if I could make it on my own now then when push came to shove I would be sure to keep my head above water.

It is the last week of high school, I really could be picking up more shifts since I done have to worry about my finals, but instead I'm going to class. It's been hard, but grad is on Saturday then it will all be over, I can get a new job, I can start my own life, I get on the right track, and maybe one day I can find someone to love me, who knows. My life is finally going to start, everything is going to be my own to make. It scares me, yet at the same time, it makes me feel like I have really done something good. I wish that I could have someone by my side that was cheering me on, sure I had jay, but I wanted Paige back. I know it's over, and from what I hear I may not ever get her back. The one time I talked to Marco, it was just after the mall incident, he didn't have much hope for us.

"Marco, wait up." I jogged up behind him in the mall, he was walking pretty fast and I knew it was probably to avoid me, but I needed to check up on her. Finally I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen, Alex, I shouldn't be talking to you. If Paige finds out she will have my head." I was surprised that I had been off limits; sure I knew things weren't cool, but I didn't think that I would be banished.

"Marco please, I just need to talk to you. 10 min that's all I ask. 10 min." I felt like I was begging, and in a sense I was, I was begging for the hope I thought was there.

"Fine 10 min, but not here." He looked around like he was trying to hide from something, finally I saw why; just up ahead a curly blonde boy stuck his head out of a store. I ducked away. Marco raised his cell phone; Dylan nodded and happily headed back into the store.

"Back door to the theatre, he won't come there, just make something up. I'll be waiting." I turned away, knowing that he would be there. As I waited at the backdoor, I couldn't stand still; I was hopping back and forth like the little kid who has to pee. It was as if I was waiting for her, but really it would only be news.

When the door opened I felt my breathe catch in my throat, tell me what I want to hear, make this all worth my while, tell me there is hope. "What do you want Alex? I don't have a lot of time, Dylan is waiting." He looked up at me finally, but I didn't meet his gaze.

"How is she?" I was fighting back tears, stupid tears, they were only supposed to pour out when jay was around. He must have noticed because he looked away before replying.

"You broke her heart, but I think things will be okay. She has hope." My heart skipped a beat, there was hope, things weren't over, and I knew it. Before I could say something though, he interrupted.

"Not like that Alex, she has hope that one day someone will love her like she loved you. She isn't holding onto you anymore. She thinks you were the biggest mistake of her life and she thinks what you two had was some stupid joke for you and Jay to laugh at." What was left of my heart shattered with his words. Those were lies, she was the only one that I ever told that I loved them, she knew that, she has to know it wasn't a joke.

"Marco, tell me you didn't agree with her one that. Tell me you tried to help me out." I needed to know that not everyone hated me.

"I tried, it wasn't easy, but I did my best. I think that she knows it's a lie, but if it gets her through the days then that's what matters. She didn't wouldn't get out of bed you know, she cried herself to sleep for days and told no one, Dylan knows cuz he lives there." I cried too, though that didn't matter, not now. I had hurt her, I know its wrong to say, but I didn't mean to do it, I had to though. I was still silent, I couldn't talk, not yet.

"Your lucky you know, Dylan wants to rip your head off and mount it on his wall. He hates what you did to his baby sister. It took almost as much energy to make sure he didn't hurt you as it did to get Paige back." I tried not to laugh at the thought of my head on Dylan's wall; at least I would be close to Paige for the rest of my life.

"Well thanks for saving my life, in more ways than one." He knew what I meant by that, he had saved Paige and for the whole time that we were together, and for a long time to come, she will be my life. We were both silent as that sunk in.

"She's leaving, just so you know. Thanks for that, I know she needs to go." I smiled at that, the thought of her at Banting, working for something good, having the college experience.

"When?" It didn't matter when, it wasn't like I would get to see her, but it meant that I could finally stop playing with Jay.

"The Monday after grad. She wants out before things get busy down there. She has an apartment picked out, a job lined up, she is ready to go." A lone tear slid down my cheek, it would be marked on my calendar as the day my heart left.

"I know you want to believe that you can have her back, but I don't think that she can win your way back. If it ever was to happen, you would have nothing to do with it, it would be all her. She's not coming back." I looked at him funny, I knew she probably wasn't coming back to me; he didn't have to tell me.

"I know Marco, I broke her heart, she isn't coming back to me." He turned away for a moment and folded his arms over his chest.

"Not just you, she's not coming back here ever. She plans to go to Banting, then find a job, do whatever it takes to make it. But it won't bring her back here, she's told her parents they won't need to set a place for her ever again, no Christmases, no thanksgiving, no birthdays, nothing. Her life here is done." What no, I didn't mean for this to happen, this was her home too, I didn't want to take it way, I just wanted to help her on her way. I will never see her again, this just isn't fair, it's not what I asked for, damn those powers that be. My thoughts were interrupted right then by some love song playing in Marco's pocket.

"Hey babe…No, I was just on my way back…I stopped to get a drink…sorry…right away…love you too…" I looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes.

"I have to go, that was Dylan. I'm sorry Alex." I knew he was, it was the tone of his voice, he really was sorry. Then just like that he was gone, back through the door, and I was left behind, I couldn't stand anymore, so I leaned against the wall. My own weight was still too much to bear; I slowly slid to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head. I could feel my jeans getting damp, I knew I was crying, it was hard not to. I bit down on my hoody's sleeve as a way to suppress my sobs. Finally I got the courage to get up. I started to walk, I could have called jay, but I needed this, I needed the calm. My life really was ending and I had to get used to the idea of being alone again.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry for the wait again, read it and read my note at the bottom of the page…leave comments as replies to my question….Sorry..

Seconds, turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and hours to days. Grad came and went, and here I was standing in the distance watching her get in her car and drive off from the front of her house. I hadn't known when she was to leave so I decided to spend most of my day infront of her house, but made sure I couldn't be seen. It wasn't the best of plans, I could have walked over and said good bye, she had hugged me after grad. The hug was like a truce, a silent event cementing that we could pass eachother and not feel the urge to cry. I wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for Marco and his random house call late last night. He didn't beg, but he did plead to some extent for me to go to the going away party, I refused, and the only reason he left my house was because I had promised to see her off. That's what got me here, I was seeing her off, making sure she got in the car and went away.

The people she could see weren't the only ones crying as she gave her final hugs. I could hear her telling Marco how much she would miss him, informing Dylan not screw things up, saying she would miss all the family traditions, but this was for the best. I fought every ounce of my being that was trying to propel me forward to her. It was as if we were magnets, I could tell she was being pulled in my direction, or at least the direction of my house, she kept turning and looking into the distance where it stood. Finally after an eternity she entered her car, pushed her oversized sunglasses onto the bridge of her nose and turned the key. I was safe now I knew it, I had to let her know that I had been here. As she stuck her hand out the window to wave good-bye I stepped out from my hiding place.

I stood in the middle of street and waved farewell. The tears running down my face, had made dark streaks, and I hoped she hadn't even seen me. I didn't do this for to long, I knew that if I was discovered this would all have been for nothings, and just like that I was gone again, out of site. I heard the tires squeal, and marco yelling "paige are you alright?" I heard her door slam, I heard her heels on the pavement. I ran, I ran as fast as I could, all the way home, still as I approached the building I felt as if she was still behind me. I continued to run, taking the steps 2 by 2 not risking it. I didn't look back, I had no clue if she was actually there, it didn't matter though.

The TV wasn't on for once when I walked into the apartment. It was an odd silence until he spoke up. "Is she gone now Lexi?" I wrapped my arms around myself and was fighting more tears, I nodded my head, he held open his arms for me and I collapsed. It wasn't long after this that we heard a knock at the door. Jay's shirt was covered in wet spots from my tears, I was afraid of who was on the other side of the divider. He could feel me tense as there was another knock and a quiet voice begging me to answer. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this if you want?". "thanks Jay." He pulled his shirt off, and then messed up his hair. As he approached the door, he motioned for me to cover up under the blanket and look asleep.

"Ya Ya I'm coming hold your horses." He opened the door at the same time he pulled his wife beater over his head, his jeans and belt undone, giving an impression of an indiscretion. "Ah well look who it is, if it isn't my favourite cheery friend. What do you want?" I peaked through the slits in my eyes, I had to see her, it was as close as I would come to touching her for the rest of my life. She was looking off into the distance; she probably couldn't even see me. "Is she here Jay?" Her voice was hurting I could tell. "Ya why? Can you come back later, she really needs her sleep if you know what I mean." She gave her typical eye roll. "Listen Jay, I know she was at my house this morning, I saw her. I'm not an idiot, she was right there, just let me talk to her. I know she is hiding in there, not sleeping." I slammed my eyes shut. "She is out of it, I swear on my life your former flame is sleeping off a hard nights work." She was going to hit him soon I could feel it. "OPEN THE DOOR JAY!" Her fists clenched at her sides, her jaw locked. "Fine. But keep it down will ya." I could hear the door creak open and her heels walk towards me.

She was leaning down next to me, I play dead, I fell her warm breath on my neck. She leans into my ear, "Lexi Hun, it me Paige. Wake up baby, we need to talk, I know you were there this morning." I don't move a muscle, it's to risky. "I promise you Paige whatever you think you saw, you didn't. She has been out cold all night. Cant you just give it a break." Good old Jay. She pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. She is giving up, I can feel it in her touch, its to gentle, she wont dare wake me. I feel a soft, wet spot form on my forehead, the perfect time to capture her lips, to make all of this go away, but no I still won't budge. "I'll always love you hun, what we had was true, I know you know that. I'm sorry it turned out this way. Good Bye my baby, see you in another life." With that I heard her heels click out the door, but before it closed they had a few final words.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out how you wanted them to princess." God Jay shut your mouth. "Ya well, if I were a princess she would be my knight in shinning armour." He voice cracks again, and my heart breaks a little. "Promise me something Jay? I know you don't like me, but I need you for once, it will be the only time I will ask something of you." He can feel the answer that I need from him. "Alright sure, what do you need?" She is looking at me, I can sense her blue eyes running up and down my body. "Promise to take care of her for me." Jay will be good today, he will be Jason, "I promise, I'll do my best." With that the door closes and with the click of heels on the wooden stairs, I feel my heart lock itself up and throw away the key.

Alright so I know this is short, and I know this took longer than a week, you have 2 options. 1- I continue the story and we fast forward a few years or 2 – we leave it as is and poor alex and paige are no more…pardon all the mistakes it's the middle of the night, I have an English exam in 3 hours and I felt bad for not updating like I promised….


End file.
